User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Fulgur Halcyon Eze
Summary Pikachu! Or the greatest idiot! I mean, Pikachu isn’t an idiot. Besides, how do you think Red trained up that Pikachu to Lv88? I mean sure it is quite idiotic for Red to have Shadow Ball and Blizzard on his Snorlax, but that certainly does not mean that Pikachu can dish out a good chunk of damage with that Light Ball he’s holding. Same thing for Eze, but he packs huge chunks of offensives, especially with his Batootha. You know, you could picture that Batootha as a Light Ball. With this “Light Ball” that Eze is holding, he gets a lot of damage utility applied to him. Treat your Pikachu well. Who knows? He could be your very first starter! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Eze is still one of the most prominent leads in the game primarily because his Leader Skill has a lot to combo with other pure damage utility leads, namely units like Avant, Nyami, and Ensa-Taya. Not only does Eze have a high damage utility multiplier of 2.1, but he also provides one of the most crucial BB utilities in the game for nukers. Now, 2.1 isn’t the best Leader Skill damage multiplier, but it’s still quite significant with the amount of BB utility he provides to the squad. The BB-on-Spark effect kicks in really well. There aren’t many nukers in the game that utilize as good of BB utility as Eze. Carrying high damage utility and one of the best BB utilities in the game was just what we needed. Eze fulfilled that spot very well and is still a prominent in today’s meta. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Eze's BB utilizes a 350% damage modifier, which is lower the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Eze’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. There’s already a great deal of damage utility from this BB alone. This includes the 150% Atk buff and the 90% Spark buff, which can further become enhanced to 120% with one of Eze’s SP options. Additionally, because Eze’s BB is only two hits, most of his damage potential will receive a huge boost from Spark bonuses. However, because it’s only two hits, it’s going to be hard to utilize the BB-on-Spark buffs since that’s ultimately what most nuke squads rely on to remain efficient with the nuking process. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Eze’s SBB utilizes a 560% damage modifier, which is lower the average 580% seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Eze’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for SBB damage modifiers: 500%. Practically the same thing as the BB, which is quite amazing since there’s no juggling or clashing involved between BB and SBB. Eze receives some sweet additions to this amazing SBB. The Spark critical buff is a very small factor to damage considering it’s an additive bonus to a particular spark that performed a Spark crit. In short, this is more effective with attacks with fewer hits, but won’t be as effective and efficient due to constant juggling with Eze’s BB/SBB and the loss of damage if the hits don’t spark anyway. The 75% Thunder elemental boost is one of the main reasons why two Eze and two Rize were meta for Frontier Hunter and Frontier Gate. Successful nuke squads utilized elemental advantage particularly because most nukers are Thunder element anyway. However, in other content, this is rather limited due to the requirement of using the original element to utilize elemental damage buffs. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Eze's UBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This UBB will still be very high damage thanks to Eze’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for UBB damage modifiers: 1000%. Given the amount of damage utility, it’s ideal to compare numbers with some other units in this meta. Eze’s UBB (not enhanced) *Spark boost: (250% from UBB / 150% base) * 0.5 + (300% from UBB with Spark crit / 150% base) * 0.5 = +183.33% damage *Spark vulnerability: +100% damage *Total damage: 5.6666x damage Zero’s UBB (not enhanced) *Spark boost: (250% from UBB / 150% base) * 0.5 + (300% from UBB with Spark crit / 150% base) * 0.5 = +183.33% damage *Spark vulnerability: +150% damage *Total damage: 7.08325x damage Avant’s UBB *Spark boost: 250% from UBB / 150% base = +166.67% damage *BB Atk boost: 500% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +83.33% damage *Critical boost: +300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Total damage: 2.6667 x 1.8333 x 3 = 14.66658333x damage *Total damage (without crit): 2.6667 x 1.8333 = 4.88886111x damage Zero is being used as a comparison to Eze since both of their UBBs do nearly the same exact thing. However, Eze loses out on so much damage compared to Zero that if you have Zero, there really isn’t a point in using Eze to UBB. It’s also considering that Eze’s 2-hit combo attack has an animation that attacks so fast that it makes it hard to make successful sparks with other units if they don’t have the similar time frames as Eze. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Eze achieves a near-Sky Orb effect with this Extra Skill. He gets +30% to all stats, which beefs up his overall performance, and a nice 50% boost to Spark and crit damage. These aren’t the only multiplicative bonuses that he gets considering there are SP options that he can take to power up his damage. This Extra Skill is one of the reasons why Eze is recommended in most nuke squads. His selfish damage utility surpasses those of most units in the entire game. Arena Score: 9/10 Eze has a 44 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use in the game. However, Type 4 AI is too reliant on measuring enemies’ HP below 50%, which can get risky if your squad cannot do enough damage to your opponents. Though, considering Eze is known for his low hit count attacks, he tends to be quite a formidable candidate in bypassing most Angel Idol units’ buffs in Colosseum. Eze’s BB is one great example of this considering the first hit of the BB is weaker than the second hit, allowing some potential lethal one-shots to occur. It might be more desirable to use his BB over his SBB for this reason. Stats Score: 9/10 Monstrous Atk and solid HP, along with stats dipping around the range between below average and average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Eze is… Breaker > Anima > Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10. Still useful today, Eze leads have been populating the game as of late. He still holds some of the key components of most nuking squads. Best of all, he’s so easy to obtain that you can choose him as a starter unit in the beginning of the game. Eze is a fantastic Spark buffer. While not having the strongest Spark buff in the game, a 120% Spark buff doesn’t hold much of a significant difference to 130%. Eze has been recommended in most Frontier Hunter and Frontier Gate teams primarily because of his damage. Even as a sub, Eze is one of the highest damaging units in the entire game. With Omni Avant, Eze can reach even higher parameters with his attacks. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Fulgur Halcyon Eze Unlike the other Six Heroes, Eze seems to be the most efficient units in the batch in terms of SP options. There are barely any other viable builds and most of the options can be taken into account anyway. Another thing to note is that these SP options are some of the prime examples of what makes Eze one of the highest damaging units in the entire game. This includes the 100% Spark and 50% crit damage enhancements that add onto Batootha’s extra bonuses and the Extra Skill. Sphere Recommendations *Batootha & War Demon's Blade *Batootha & Medblare *Batootha & Flag Flower *Batootha & Regent Diadem *Batootha & Star Flower *Batootha & Heavenly Bud Conclusion Total Score: 8.9/10 Not only was Surfing Pikachu a big trend back then, Alola Raichu is a thing and is surfing on its own tail. Summer Eze riding on his huge sword Batootha as a surfing board, anyone? Have you ever played Pokémon Yellow before? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Eze! Does he remind you of Pikachu? How did you celebrate Pokémon’s 20th anniversary? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Terra Halcyon Lance *Zero *Absolute Zero Vern *Knight of Holy Light Ark Category:Blog posts